Bloodberry
by cresent88
Summary: A series of oneshots of bloodberryshipping (Silverxoc) Silver may be ooc in some of them. Rated T for Silver and others mouths.
1. bloodberry

#1: Bloodberry

Silver snuck away from the group. "Yo Sil, this way!" Called a dark yet cheery female voice. Silver followed the voice to come face-to-face with his girlfriend Juliet whom the others didn't know about.

"Why did you want to meet me in the woods?" Silver asked

"Why do you think?" She asked in a seductive tone. Silver blushed Juliet laughed "There's something I to show you!" Silver was angry at her for toying with him but his anger faded as soon as she grabbed his hand. "Come on!" She led him to a bush with blood red berries growing on it she plucked a berry. "These are blood berries." She told him.

"Okay."

"If a human eats one they'll get sick due to the fact they don't like blood. But to us it's a delicacy." She informed him popping the berry into her mouth. "They sate the hunger and make us less likely to bite a human."

"Really that's fucking awesome!"

"I know. They say that if 2 vamps kiss while each one has a blood berry in their mouth, and both berries break, they're meant to be." She told him.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked

"The elders told me. You wanna try it?"

"Fuck yeah." He responded. They placed a blood berry in their mouths and kissed. Silver and Juliet felt both berries burst. "Mine broke, did yours?" He asked she nodded.

"We're meant to be." She told him.

"Yeah." He said as he absent mindedly played with strand of her hair. Silver didn't feel like going back to his group so he kissed her again.


	2. reunion

#2: Reunion

Some random people pulled me into a bar thinking I was of legal age to drink. Dumbasses. They were probably basing my age off of how many swears I know. I avoided drinking while one of the sluts that dragged me here got drunk off her ass. "Oi, why don't you order a drink? It's on us. Right Sha-qui-qui?" I glared at her. Her friend Sha-qui-qui nodded what the hell name was that?

"That's right, Niki!" She practically yelled. I sighed just wanting to leave. But they wouldn't let me.

"Sing, bitch." A voice across the bar said angrily. A girl sighed. Music started to play from a boom box.

"_I couldn't give a damn what you said to me. I don't really care what you think of me cause ether way you're gonna think what you believe there's nothing you could say that would hurt me I'm better off without you anyway. I thought it would be hard but I'm okay I don't need you if you're gonna be that way cause with me it's all or nothing."_ I know that voice. Juliet! She must be dumping that guy. With Juliet you were good to her or she embarrassed you in public by dumped by song. One of the things I loved about her. "_I'm sick of this shit don't deny. You're a waste of time I'm sick of this shit don't ask why. I hate you now so go away from me you're gone, so long I can do better I can do better. Hey, hey you I found myself again, that's why you're gone I can do better I can do better. You're so full of it I can't stand the way you act I just comprehend I don't think you can handle it I'm way over, over it."_ Apparently the guy realized Juliet was dumping his ass. He stopped her from singing another word by tackling her into the wall.

"You bitch how dare you try to dump me through song?" He asked holding her against the wall. I have to do something. I stood up so fast my chair toppled over. I approached the bastard.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled at the douche-bag. He turned to stare at me.

"What'cha gonna do 'bout it ginger?" He asked me.

"I'll kick your ass that's what, bitch." I hoped he would take the bait.

"Let's see you try." That was all I needed to attack. I pounced on the rat bastard before he could even blink. I immediately began punching him. I could her Niki and Sha-qui-qui cheering me on. Juliet began to cheer me on which motivated me even more. It turned into a complete bar fight fast. After I finally knocked that one guy out one of his pals charged at me. Juliet took notice and as soon as he reached me she hit him on the head with a beer bottle.

Somehow me and Juliet escaped the bar before the cops came. "Thanks for beating that guy to a pulp, Silver."

"No problem." I told her as if it was nothing. Before I knew it me her were making out on the curb and she agreed to go out with me. For once I actually smiled a happy smile instead of a smirk or _'I'm smiling now go away'_ kind of smile.

A/N: That's It next will be from Juliet's point of view. The name Sha-qui-qui was my brother's idea so don't blame me. Peace bitchs. 


	3. Skee-ball

"Silver?" Green said trying to get the redhead's attention. No response.  
"Silver!" Gold yelled finally getting the redhead to respond.  
"Huh, what?" He said still not focused.  
"Man, what's up you keep zoning out?" Black asked.  
"I'm fine." He replied still half out of it.  
"Sure you are." Yellow said sarcastically. Thankfully the bell rang. Silver ran out of the room avoiding all questions. 'Thank god for the bell' he thought to himself not wanting the others to know about Juliet yet. He'll tell them when the time is right. He started to run in the direction of the arcade avoiding everyone. "Hey Silvy!" Juliet called out as soon as he arrived. "Hey Juliet!" He said back. They got their tokens and proceeded to play skeeball. Then Silver went home.


End file.
